


I Want Action

by cherry619



Series: Poison Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't know why the boss likes this kid so much but he doesn't hesitate to do what he's told and finally claim Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Action

_I want action tonight  
Satisfaction all night_

Jensen’s seen the kid before.

He comes into the bar often, usually with a douchey white boy who sings karaoke when he’s had to much to drink.

It’s almost like all the other times when the boy comes in. From afar Jensen watches him, lusts after him and wishes he could just be with him.

Tonight is different though.

Little do these people know this bar is run and owned but the evangelist group. It’s a group that’s anything but Christian. They ran churches, made sure they gave to Charities, ran homeless shelters and help centers and soon became one of the well renowned communities in L.A but underneath the cover they were the leading drug manufacturers in L.A. They did a bit of gun manufacturing when a high up client called and were also assassins on the downside.

Jensen didn’t do drugs nor did he kill people he was too high up in the food chain for that but tonight he got a job-or more so a demand-from the boss. _The_ boss who never shows his face unless to his loyal servant, _the_ boss that owns most of the L.A territories and also _the_ boss that no one has ever seen except his servant. Today was different though today was the day the boss warned him to either claim that kid as his own or the boss and his loyal servant would take him and have fun with him themselves.

_“Jensen.”_

_“Sir?” Jensen gulped hearing that intimidating voice coming from an equally intimidating man._

_The boss wasn’t as he pictured though. Jensen was picturing the Al Capone type but the boss was actually a stick thin, handsome, business man type._

_It just shows how brilliant he was. No one would expect a well known business man to be running drugs, weapons and a part time assassination business._

_Standing right next to the boss was Peter, the bosses most trusted employee._

_Stories passed down from other group members say that Peter and the boss were once lovers then they expanded to partners in crime. Others say they were half-brothers brought up by their Uncle._

_But really not much is known about Peter. People knew more about the boss then Peter. He was a closed off guy, only talked to you if the boss asked him to deliver a message, and pretty much kept to himself._

_But no one could deny that the one thing everyone knew about Peter was he was gay._

_He may be closed off but the guy isn’t afraid to take what he wants._

_If only you were allowed to file sexual harassment suits in an illegal business practice Jensen knows many members would have already._

_“You’ve been doing well scouting out our bar. If it wasn’t for you that cheat Tony would have tried to overrun us.” The boss yelled getting a pensive look on his face while clenching a fist._

_“Thank you sir.”_

_“Anyway I have the next assignment for you. You may not know that I’ve had Peter watching you at the bar.”_

_Jensen gasped in shock. He was being watched? By Peter no less? The only time that happens is if the boss is trying to decide your fate._

_“It’s ok though,” The boss hurried to mention seeing the shocked look upon his face._

_“Peter has told me great things but he’s said you’ve been lusting after a certain man. What’s his name…?”_

_“Jared Padalecki, sir.” Peter supplied._

_“Right, Pada-whatever and Jensen you’ve been in this business how long?”_

_“14 years sir.” Jensen supplied warily wondering where this was going._

_“It’s time you claim your mate. You see being in this business I know how hard it is to find love. Being divorced six times you can see that it‘s it for me but not for you.”_

_“Uh…what?” Jensen asked dumbfounded. Was his boss trying to hook him up?_

_“What I’m saying is that you either claim him tonight or me and Peter will take him ourselves.”_

Jensen didn’t know what they wanted with the kid. The kid was in college, getting a degree in engineering and was certainly happy go lucky as things go so it confused Jensen not to mention terrified him that his boss found an interest in the kid.

When the boss found an interest in things he sunk his claws in deep and would never let go. An involuntary shudder ran up Jensen’s spine.

Jensen couldn’t let that happen to the kid- _Jared._

The kid never saw Jensen all the times before, he made sure of that but tonight he made sure that he _could_ see him. Jensen knows the kid was eyeing him all night, he’s seen the way the kid admired his ass in appreciation or the way he blushed when they made eye contact. Jensen smirked.

Sauntering up to the bar he slid in on the stool and ordered a round of what the kid was drinking.

“Excuse me I couldn’t help but notice you’re all out of your drink, please have some of mine.” Jensen offered making sure his Texan drawl came out in full swing. He gave a cheeky grin when the kid started and stared at him in a daze, lust was clearly written all over his face.

“Uh….thank you.” The kid was clearly nervous or embarrassed either one but Jensen couldn’t fathom why.

The kid was tall, taller than Jensen and even the boss. He had floppy hair that shone in the sun and two dimples that popped put when he smiled. From what Jensen could gather- _and no he’s not a stalker…he just does…uh….well efficient business that’s it_ -the kid was well liked by everyone, didn’t have a mean bone in his body, even helped out at local shelters and hospitals when he could.

The kid was such a God given saint that it almost terrified Jensen as to how the boss even knew about the kid. He wasn’t in with drugs, never had a weapon in his life nor has a job for his killing came up. _So what this kid got to do with the boss? Better yet what does the boss want with the kid?_

“So what’s your name?” Jensen asked slyly passing the shot glass full of Vodka near the kid.

The kid downed it in one go signaling for another. “Jared. Yours?”

Jensen already knew that but the kid didn’t have to know.

Instead of telling him his name Jensen leaned in and whispered in his ear.

_“My name doesn’t matter for what I’m about to do to you.”_

Jensen almost laughed at the way the kid squirmed desperately trying to get comfortable again.

“Yeah?”

_“Yeah how’s about we head on out of here. Go someplace quieter, yeah?”_

The kid didn’t need too be told twice. He sprang to attention and slammed some bills down on the table.

What others didn’t know was that Jensen spiked his drink with a roofie. Soon the kid would be passed out and the Jensen could finally claim him.

It was for his own good. 

The ride over there wasn’t that much exciting. The kid seemed adequately shy and it confused Jensen _-which speaking of which why the hell is Jensen always confused all the damn time?_ -as to why.

“So you from around here?”

The kid jumped at the question and blushed when he realized how unaware he had been.

“No I’m from Texas actually. I just…” The kid fiddled with a hole in his pants suddenly finding it very interesting. “I came here cause of my boyfriend but things turned really bad and we broke up.”

“I’m sorry man.” Jensen offered sympathetically but inside he was a mass of lust mixed in with envy. Jensen never knew the kid had a boyfriend. _How the hell has this not come up on the background checks?_ Jensen was the best at finding dirt on people. He knew how to dig deep and was willing to go to great lengths for the information but somehow the kid having a boyfriend eluded him.

“It’s alright I’m over it now.”

But the tone of his voice told Jensen he wasn’t over it. Not in the least little bit.

The rest of the ride over was dull for Jensen because not soon after that the kid passed out. Going completely limp in the seat, if it wasn’t for the seatbelt the kid would have slid boneless to the floor.

Parking at the abandoned warehouse he had set up earlier he sighed as he turned to his companion.

Jared looked so peaceful. All the fatigue lines, and sadness was completely erased.

Reaching a hand out to touch Jared’s smooth face, Jensen caressed it gently.

“Don’t worry baby boy I’ll protect you. Even if it’s from yourself.”


End file.
